


He falls

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I had to google what one was lol, I think this might be a drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Will Graham falls for 'you know who'Or Will's fall into darkness in less than 100 words





	He falls

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and decided it had to be written. 
> 
>  
> 
> No beta and I have honestly no idea what I am doing with this

 

A crack of light calls him down.

Step by step,

into a place of darkness and death.

He calls out his forgiveness

He gets nothing back.

 

Madness calls him over the edge

and into the dark.

He falls.

He falls,

... those who are about to die

Forgive him.

 

Step by step the music calls him

down where even angels fear to tread.

Where blood drips and souls scream

but for him there is always and forever a smile.

 

Strong arms pull him down

a press of flesh

an exchange of breath.

He falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure this makes sense in anyones head but my own.
> 
> I suppose it's Will descent (fall) into darkness - the third bit may refer to a cellar in their home post TWOTL or hell (take your pick) but I expect hannibal's cellar is pretty close to hell on earth for anyone who is not Will


End file.
